ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Ways of Love
Odette and the animals she met, along with Ratchet and the gang, gathered together for one of the two meetings Ratchet and Kiva planned out. Ratchet: Listen up, everyone! I know we have a promise to Derek that we will find Odette. So, this operation is very simple - Bringing Derek to us. Genis: But Derek was so focused on 'The Great Animal', he'll probably shoot at any animal. Ratchet: Exactly. This is a timetable plan. One wrong step and Odette might not make it through this. Get ready for "Operation: Thief Trail"! - From afar, Kiva actually heard Ratchet's plan to lure Derek into Swan Lake. Kiva: Operation: Thief Trail - the name needs work, not that they even care. Ratchet: Here's how this work. Odette and her friends will find Derek and lure him here. Which won't be easy, because of two villains - Red X and Catwoman - will slow him down. First off, Terra. We need you to distract Selena. She's the main reason why Kiva's mind was messed up. Find her and confess the truth out of her. Terra: Got it. Kiva, this is for you... Kiva: What's this? Ratchet: Once Terra is in position, Sasha will use her new archery skills and, using her electron-arrow, shoot her charm down. Raine: What does this charm do? Ratchet: If someone gets too close or she'll say crazy things, the charm will hypnotized opponents and confused the heck out of them. Genis: But not Terra? Ratchet: Beforehand, he can turn on his armor making the magic useless. Terra: So, that's why you ask me to slow her down.. Kiva: I know.. I just wish someone would teach me the new ways of love. Not just making out, but something else. Ratchet: As for Red X, this guy is no fool. Genis and Raine, your magic skills don't have enough time to cast a spell when he attacks. Raine: I understand. We shall hold the fort then. Ratchet: Reia, you and a group of choice will take down Red X and shut him down. Silver: Red X...is a machine? Genis: What? Who sent him? Ratchet: That we don't know. But I suggest we take those out first before we can figure out our next move. Terra: But..what about Kiva? Sasha: She'll return to us on her own. She just needs time to think. Terra: Understood. Kiva...what did Selena do to you? Kiva: She tried to hypnotize me, my love.. Ratchet: Okay, get ready to move out and watch your backs. - Following Ratchet's plan, Terra turns on his armor and confronts Catwoman. Catwoman: Well, well.. I wonder what's behind that helmet of yours..? Terra: I have to know something. Why did do try to control Kiva? Catwoman: Oh, that.. - As expected, Sasha lands on a branch and gets her arrow ready. But little do they know, Kiva hide among the bushes and decided to eavesdrop on Terra. Catwoman: I told her the truth about Ratchet's courageous act to save the world. Nothing more, nothing less. Terra: This isn't like you, Selena. Who gave you that charm? Catwoman: Wouldn't a big, strong and powerful man like yourself like to know? Terra: Cut the act. You know why. Kiva: *quietly* You tell her, Terra. Catwoman: You sure know how to spoil a girl.. But cut this poor kitty some slack, huh? What's the point of loving someone you saved countless times and didn't even noticed a thing? Terra: No.. I understand Kiva is crazy over me. But now, that charm you hold-- Catwoman: Oh, is that what you have-- - Sasha shoots her arrow and shocks Selena, with the charm with her. Terra: Your harassment ends here.. - Terra then picks up Selena's charm and puts in a plastic bag. He turns the charm over and sees a strange symbol on the back. Terra: Angela, I've found something of interest. Angela: Roger that. Head back to Swan Lake, we will rendezvous there. Terra: 10-4. - Then Sasha came out of hiding from a tree branch. Terra: That was a nice shot you pulled. Sasha: Thank you. And I'm sure Kiva will be better soon, now that this charm is useless. - Suddenly, Kiva came out of hiding and confront the two personally. Kiva: Hey, guys. Terra: Kiva.. Sasha: I thought you are resting, like I asked you to.. Kiva: I know. I just wanna say that I'm sorry. Terra: It's not your fault. Angela can look into this charm and we'll find out who did this to you. Sasha: I, too, am sorry..for the way I acted. Kiva: I know. I just wish for someone to teach me new ways of love. Not only making out, but also something that a young adult like me want to experience it. - Both Sasha and Terra looked at each other in shock. Terra: It's..too risky. What if something happens and you are having a baby by accident? Sasha: Besides, me and Ratchet just got married. We didn't plan that far ahead. Kiva: It takes one step at a time. Sasha: We should head back. Terra: Angela, can you bring a health book as well? Kiva has requested this. Angela: Will do. Terra: Come on, we should head back to the lake. Kiva: Okay, my love. - As they are walking back to the lake, Terra carried Selena on his shoulder, Sasha keeps thinking about Kiva's request and Kiva was curious to know about it. Sasha: Kiva, I-- I don't know what to say about this.. Here I thought that we are supposed to be having fun, going with these adventures..looking for the Dragon Balls.. I don't-- Kiva: I know. I am having fun going on adventures and everything. Sasha: I..can understand that. But this request.. I thought I told you not to do something crazy. Terra: She's not. She is just curious, that's all. Sasha: Curious? Curiosity always kills the cat! Kiva: I am curious. Sasha: You know what, do whatever you want with Terra! Don't go crying to me when you get pregnant by mistake! - Sasha ran off on her own, leaving Terra with no choice. Kiva: I'm sorry. I-- I shouldn't have said that. If you wanna hate me, then I-- Terra: No. I'm not going to. But..you will need a plan to earn Sasha's trust back. It won't be easy. Kiva: What am I going to do? *tears coming out* Terra: It's too dangerous to follow her now. We should explain to the captain what happened. Kiva: You do it for me. I--I'm leaving. Terra: Stop resisting, beloved. I'm here with you. We'll tell him together. Kiva: *sighs* Alright... - Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, Reia - along with Alister, Goten, Trunks and Silver Fang - finally found Red X. Reia: Found you! Red X: More pests to trap shut. Silver Fang: *grunts* Alister: Who sent you here? Red X: Your darkest dreams.. Reia: What... You don't mean--? - Red X quickly attacks the group and dodged all of his attacks. Reia: Whoa.. He's too quick. Trunks: Goten, go this way! I'll go that way. Goten: Okay! - Both Goten and Trunks fired at Red X, blasted him with enough force and Alister knocks Red X senseless. Alister: He's quick.. I'll prepare the dropship. Silver Fang: No wonder Ratchet was right about Red X.. Reia: With him gone, we should have a better chance against Rothbart. Trunks: I guess so.. - The group headed back to Swan Lake for the drop off. Meanwhile, Odette and her animal friends find Derek and lured him back to Swan Lake. Derek is about to shoot, but Odette transform back to a human just in time. Kiva's understanding of Axel's dismise unfolds at the next scene starts. Category:Scenes